


Maybe/Maybe Not

by MadAlien



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buck Watches Gay Porn, Buck's Bi Awakening, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, slightly jealous eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: Eddie has been loving Buck from afar, but one guys night out changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie sat at the bar nursing a beer as he scowled in the direction of Buck and the little blonde bimbo he was currently flirting with. This was most definitely not what he’d had in mind when he invited Buck out for a guys’ night. 

To be fair, if Eddie had truly gotten what he wanted out of a night alone with Buck with no need to come home at a decent hour—Christopher was having a sleepover with his grandmother—it wouldn’t have been in a loud, crowded bar, and it certainly wouldn’t have involved Buck ditching Eddie to flirt with some sorority girl, leaving Eddie across the room, admiring the way that Buck’s face lit up when he laughed. No, if Eddie had truly gotten what he wanted, they would have gone to a quiet restaurant where they could cuddle up together in a dimly lit booth, and he would be the one to make Buck’s face light up. 

Eddie shook his head, trying to clear that fantasy from his mind. He knew that Buck would never see him as anything more than a friend, and it did nothing for Eddie to pretend otherwise. It just hurt. 

“You okay, bud?” the bartender asked, breaking Eddie’s focus. 

“Huh?” Eddie said, looking up at the tall, handsome man that stood behind the bar. “Oh, yeah. Fine.” 

The bartender quirked an eyebrow, looking pointedly at Buck, who was leaning in to say something to the blonde. “You sure about that? You’ve been staring at your man since the moment he left your side.” 

“He’s not my man,” grumbled Eddie. 

“But you want him to be.” This was a question, not a statement, and there was kindness in the bartender’s eyes and voice when he said it. 

Eddie sighed. “It’ll never happen,” he said, defeated. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” the bartender said. 

Eddie’s forehead creased. “Why not?”

The bartender shrugged. “Call it bartender’s intuition,” he said simply. 

“No offence, but I’m pretty sure that’s not a real thing. Honestly, it’s just best if I just get over it and focus on being his friend.” 

“Maybe,” the bartender said, shrugging again. “Or maybe not.” 

Eddie stood abruptly and began searching in his wallet for some cash. He threw some bills on the bar. “Keep the change,” he said, “and have a good night.” 

The bartender didn’t respond as Eddie tried his best to walk casually over to where Buck was flirting up a storm. “Hey man, I’m going to head out,” he said, his voice a little tense. 

“Dude, what?” Buck said, ripping his attention away from the blonde. “We basically just got here. You can’t bail now.” 

“Yeah, well it looks like you have something better to do with your night than hang out with me, and I don’t want to hold you back. Best if I just go.” Eddie’s voice had a hint of bitterness in it that he unsuccessfully attempted to hide. 

“Eddie—” Buck started to respond, but Eddie walked away without waiting to hear what he had to say. 

Eddie could vaguely hear Buck saying something to the blonde behind him as he stalked across the bar and opened the door, but didn’t let himself focus in on it. He couldn’t bear to hear Buck apologizing for his rude behavior before smoothly transitioning back into the flirtation they’d had going before Eddie interrupted.

It was unseasonably cool when Eddie stepped out of the bar onto the sidewalk, and he found himself wishing he’d worn a jacket over his maroon henley. He didn’t dwell on it as he began walking in the direction of his apartment; he wasn’t that far from home anyway. 

He hadn’t made it even a block before he heard his name being called from behind him. He ignored it, deciding to pretend he hadn’t heard Buck calling out to him. But a few seconds later, Buck jogged up beside him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. 

“Eddie, what the hell?” Buck said. “ It was shitty of me to ditch you like that, I know. And I’m really sorry. But why’d you just leave like that?”

Eddie huffed. “Buck, I wasn’t in the mood to sit alone while you picked up some sorority chick, okay? That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to come out with me tonight.” 

“Well what did you have in mind?” Buck’s voice was earnest and warm, and he was standing entirely too close to Eddie. 

“Buck—I—it doesn't matter. I just want to go home, okay?” 

“Eddie,” Buck said, his voice a little softer now. “It does matter. Please, just talk to me.” He reached out and grabbed Eddie’s shoulder, encouraging Eddie to turn to face him. 

Eddie’s shoulder burned where Buck was touching him. Every time he thought he was used to physical contact, however innocent and platonic it was, with Buck, Eddie was proven very, very wrong. Even the slightest brush of the hand or bump of the shoulder seared through Eddie and jolted his heart a little. 

A sigh escaped Eddie, much to his irritation. “It’s just not...easy or fun for me to sit there watching you flirt with other people, okay?”

Buck was quiet for a moment, trying to process what Eddie had just said, wanting to be sure that he was interpreting Eddie’s statement correctly. “Eddie,” he said slowly. “Are you...jealous when I do that?”

Eddie shrugged and sighed again. “Yeah,” he admitted finally. “I am. But it doesn’t matter. I don’t have a right to be, and it doesn’t change anything.” He pulled away from Buck’s grip and started walking again. 

Once again, though, Buck was right on his heels. “Eddie, will you please stop walking away from me?” 

“Go back to the bar, Buck. That girl was hot, and she was definitely into you.”

“I don’t want that girl, Eddie!” Buck said, exasperated. “I want to have a conversation with you!” 

Eddie petulantly ignored him. 

“I’m just going to follow you home,” Buck told him, easily keeping pace with Eddie. “You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.” 

“I don’t want to get rid of you, Buck,” Eddie said softly, almost sadly. 

They were silent for the rest of the short walk to Eddie’s apartment. Buck waited patiently as Eddie unlocked the door and they both entered the house. The minute the door was locked, Buck turned to Eddie, crowding him against the wall of the entryway. They weren’t touching, but they were very close, and Eddie felt his heart pick up. “Tell me why you’re jealous when I flirt with other people,” he whispered. 

“You know why, Buck,” Eddie said, his voice a little pained. 

Buck leaned a fraction of an inch closer to Eddie. “I need you to tell me.” 

“Because—I—” Eddie couldn’t force the words out and feeling a surge of courage blossom within him, he leaned forward and kissed Buck. It was the gentlest brush of lips, and it would have almost been easy to pretend it hadn’t even happened. He pulled back but was unable to read Buck’s expression. Still feeling this bostler of boldness, he did it again and again, barely pressing his lips against Buck’s, silently begging Buck to reciprocate. The fourth time he ghosted his lips across Buck’s soft, soft mouth, he felt Buck’s lips pressing back against his ever so gently. Feeling even more bold, Eddie lifted a hand up to Buck’s chin, gently cradling it between his fingers and thumb. 

“Evan,” Eddie whispered against Buck’s lips, his voice pleading, imploring. He’d never called Buck by his first name before, but it had just slipped out of him and the word tasted so good in his mouth. 

It was as though something inside of Buck broke at the way Eddie murmured his name against his lips and he pulled Eddie against him, kissing him for real. One hand wrapped around Eddie’s waist and the other cradled his head and neck as Buck began to devour Eddie’s mouth. 

A startled gasp ripped out of Eddie, and he slid his hand to cup Buck’s jaw, his thumb stroking Buck’s cheekbone as his other hand came up to mirror the first. He opened his mouth to Buck’s questing tongue and moaned when he felt it, warm and soft, against his own. 

The kiss grew hotter and more intense, tongues tangling and hands exploring each other’s bodies. Buck tugged at Eddie’s hips, bringing them flush against his, and they groaned in unison as they felt their hard cocks press together for the first time. Buck gripped Eddie’s hips harder, holding them steady as he began to slowly grind against him. 

“Fuck!” Buck exclaimed, abruptly pulling his mouth away from Eddie’s, resulting in a hurt, confused expression on Eddie’s face and the immediate freezing of Eddie’s body from head to toe. He tried to pull away, but Buck, realizing Eddie had misinterpreted his exclamation, held him tightly, dropping kisses along his jaw and neck. “Shh, no, stay right here with me,” he murmured between wet, sucking kisses. 

“But—” Eddie started to speak, but was cut off by Buck’s hot, insistent mouth on his. 

“I want this,” Buck said quickly but tenderly. “I want you. I know it’s taken me a long time to realize that, and I’ve been fighting it, and I’m so sorry about all of that. And I’ll admit that I’m still confused as hell, but I want you, Eddie.” 

Eddie’s cheeks pinkened from both embarrassment and pleasure. “Confused as hell?” 

Buck smiled, kissing Eddie again like he just couldn’t help it. “I’ve—I’ve never been attracted to men before. Just you. Only you. And so it’s a little confusing. But what I’m not confused about is how right this feels.” He punctuated his statement by rolling his hips against Eddie’s. 

“Fuck,” Eddie whispered. “Come to bed with me?” He asked, a little shyly. 

Buck kissed him deeply before giving his answer. “Yes, please.” 

Eddie led him to his bedroom, where Buck wasted no time in pushing Eddie back against the pillows and crawling on top of him. Eddie whimpered a little at the feeling of Buck’s strong body blanketing his own. “Can I take your shirt off, baby?” Buck whispered. “Want to feel your skin against mine.” 

Eddie nodded eagerly, and Buck sat up so Eddie could lift his upper body enough to let Buck slip his shirt over his head. Buck shed his own shirt before leaning back over, putting his whole weight on Eddie and pressing their bare chests together. 

They kissed lazily for what felt like forever, one of Buck’s thighs slotted between Eddie’s as the rutted against each other. Hands reverently explored bare skin as they began to map out each other’s bodies, learning sensitive spots and the places they were ticklish. 

“Evan,” Eddie gasped when Buck began to trail kisses down his chest, nipping and sucking at his clavicle and nipples. “Need more. Please.” 

“Fuck, I love it when you call me that,” Buck growled, biting down on Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie smiled wickedly up at Buck. “Evan, will you please take your pants off so I can touch your cock?” 

A slight shiver worked its way up Buck’s spine and he hurriedly rolled off Eddie so that he could strip off his pants and boxers. He watched, enthralled, as Eddie lifted his hips to shimmy out of his pants as well. He gaped a little when Eddie pulled off his briefs and his hard cock sprung out. It wasn’t the first dick he’d ever seen, obviously, but this was the first time he’d seen a cock that was hard because he’d made it that way. He simultaneously felt proud and nervous, and the rush of conflicting feelings had him rooted to the spot, long after he’d stripped down. 

“You gonna come back, baby?” Eddie asked, mostly amused but also a little nervous that Buck was having second thoughts. 

Eddie’s voice snapped Buck out of it, although he did feel a little shy as he climbed back on the bed and pressed his body against Eddie’s. He hissed a little as their bare cocks rubbed together, and he gently rolled his hips to continue feeling that pleasure. “You’ve, um, you’ve, you know, been with guys before?” He asked quietly. 

Eddie nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I know I don’t really talk about it, but I’ve known I was bi since high school. I’ve been with a couple guys. Is—is that a problem?” Eddie’s face was twisted in concern. 

“No, of course not, gorgeous,” Buck said soothingly, giving Eddie a soft kiss. “I just—I mean, I’ve never been with a guy before, and I want this to be good for you. I don’t want to mess it up.” He blushed and broke eye contact as he finished confessing his insecurity. 

Eddie reached up and pulled Buck’s face back down so he could kiss him again. “You won’t mess up, sweetheart,” he said, his lips right against Buck’s. “It’ll be good because it’s you.” 

A soft smile washed over Buck’s face, and he held Eddie tight as he kissed him. He tentatively reached down and stroked Eddie’s cock a few times, surprised at how good it felt to hold a dick that wasn’t his own in his hand. 

“Fuck, Ev, that feels good,” Eddie groaned, and Buck preened at the praise. “I’m not gonna last much longer—you have me so fucking worked up.” 

“Me too,” Buck said, gasping when he felt Eddie’s large hand wrap around his cock. He gasped again when Eddie’s hand left his cock and gripped his hips tightly and rolled them so that Eddie was looming over him. 

He was again surprised at how much he liked the heavy weight on top of him; he was so used to being with petite women and being the larger, dominant one that this new experience thrilled him in a way he hadn’t expected. 

Eddie reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squeezed out a small amount and reached between them to get both of them nice and slick before arranging their hips so that their cocks slid together just right. 

“Fuck!” Buck exclaimed. “Fuck, Ed, that’s so good. Didn’t think it could feel this good.” 

Eddie smiled and kissed Buck soundly, thrusting against him and feeling Buck grind his hips against his. 

The two fell into an almost trance-like state, both of them breathing heavily, hearts pounding, lips and teeth kissing and biting, hands exploring, hips grinding as they moved sinuously against each other, getting closer and closer to release. Neither spoke, but they felt closer to each other than they ever had before as they stared deep into each other’s eyes and moved as one. 

“Gonna cum,” Buck grunted, breaking the silence. 

“Me too, baby,” Eddie responded. “Let go and cum all over me.” His lips were pressed right against Buck’s ear, and that was all it took for Buck to cum hard all over both of their stomachs. 

Eddie wasn’t far behind and reached orgasm a moment later, adding to the mess between them. After catching his breath for a few minutes, he reluctantly rolled off Buck and stood to fetch a cloth from the bathroom. 

“No, come back,” Buck whined, reaching out to Eddie. 

“Hush, love. I’ll be back in one minute.” He hurried to the bathroom and returned to Buck, kissing him tenderly as he cleaned them both up. He tossed the cloth aside and hauled Buck up against him so that his head was nestled on Eddie’s chest. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck and sighed contentedly 

Buck nuzzled Eddie’s chest, once again marveling at how good and how right this felt. Before meeting Eddie, he’d genuinely never even thought about what it would be like to be with a man, but now he couldn’t imagine never having this experience. He was a little distressed thinking about what would have happened if he’d stayed at the bar with the woman he wasn’t even that into instead of following Eddie. What if he’d never gotten to be here, naked in bed with Eddie, running his hand all over Eddie’s muscular chest and stomach and feeling Eddie’s calloused hand gently tracing circles on Buck’s lower back? 

“You okay?” Eddie asked, noticing how Buck had tensed slightly. 

Eddie’s gentle attentiveness immediately relaxed Buck. “Yes, this is perfect. This is the only place in the world I want to be right now.” 

Eddie pressed a kiss against Buck’s temple. “Me too, Ev.” 

“That said,” Buck said softly, “we do have a lot to figure out. Like where we go from here and what to do about work and what to tell Christopher and—”

Eddie cut Buck off by tipping his face up and gently kissing him. “Shh, I know. We don’t have to tackle all that right now. We can talk about it in the morning. All I need to say right now is that I want to be with you, and we’ll figure the rest out, okay?” 

Buck nodded. “Me too. That’s what I want too.” 

“Good.” Eddie smiled. “Then we’ll talk in the morning.” 

“Okay. In the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie woke to the feeling of warm lips trailing kisses down his neck and along his jaw. He sleepily opened his eyes and brought a hand up to cup Buck’s face. “Hi,” he said softly. 

Buck smiled softly and shifted so he could look Eddie in the eye. “Hi.” He pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

Large, calloused hands stroked up and down the length of Buck’s strong back, and Buck sighed happily when those hands began to knead at his ass. “Mmm I love your hands.” 

Eddie smiled. “That’s convenient,” he said, “because my hands love your body.” 

Buck arched into Eddie, slipping one leg between Eddie’s so that he could rub his half-hard cock against Eddie’s thick thigh. 

“Evan,” Eddie groaned, reaching out to still Buck’s hips. “As much as I want this, we really need to talk. We don’t have that long until my abuela brings Christopher home.”

Buck sighed good-naturedly and flopped onto his back next to Eddie. “You’re right. But I’d much rather make out with you.”

Eddie rolled onto his side, pillowing his head on his arm and dropping a kiss onto Buck’s chest. “Me too, Ev.” He took a deep breath. “If we’re going to be together, I think we need to tell Bobby right away.” 

Buck frowned and bit his lip, immediately feeling insecure. “If?” He repeated, voice a little tense. 

Eddie smoothed a hand across Buck’s chest, trailing it up to his jaw. He cupped Buck’s cheek, gently nudging his face so he could lean in and kiss him. Eddie rested his forehead against Buck’s as he spoke softly. “I want you, Evan. I want to be with you. But,” he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “But I don’t want to do this if you’re not sure. I know you’ve never been with a man before, and I don’t want you to regret anything.” His voice was soft and a little strained. He absolutely did not want to be saying what he was saying, but he couldn’t bear to move forward with Buck without knowing he was certain about this relationship. It would break his heart and destroy the most important friendship he’d had in his entire life if they were to rush into this only for Buck to decide that he’d just been horny and curious and break things off. Eddie took a deep breath before saying the last thing he needed to say. “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he said softly, “but I’m offering you an out if you want it.” 

“No!” Buck said immediately. “No, I don’t want an out. I want to be with you.” He rolled so that he was half draped over Eddie’s torso, propping himself up on one elbow. His free hand came up to gently stroke the side of Eddie’s face. “I know this is all new and different for me, but, Eddie, I’ve never felt this sure about what I want in my life. You make me feel alive and seen in a way nobody ever has before. And,” he continued, his voice soft and vulnerable, “I just need you to trust me when I say that I’m in this for real. I’m not going anywhere, and I don’t want an out. I just want you.” 

Naked emotion was plainly written all over Eddie’s face as he arched up to kiss Buck slowly. “I trust you, Ev,” he whispered against Buck’s mouth. “Consider the out officially off the table.” 

Buck laughed a little, kissing Eddie sweetly before nuzzling his face against Eddie’s neck. He reached out and tangled his fingers with Eddie’s, resting their joined hands over Eddie’s heart. “So. Talking to Bobby.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie said, pressing a kiss into Buck’s hair. “I think we should do it today.”

Buck sighed. “Yeah, I agree. What do you think he’ll say?”

“I don’t know. As our friend, I think he’ll be happy for us. But as our boss? I don’t really know.” 

“Yeah. But I guess all we can do is go in as a united front and show him that we’re committed to doing our job and keeping our relationship out of it.”

“So no fucking at the station,” Eddie said, a teasing twinkle in his eye. 

“No fucking at the station,” Buck confirmed. “Even though it would be really hot.” 

“Mmm it would,” Eddie agreed, trailing his fingers down Buck’s back. “But I have no doubt that we’ll have plenty of opportunities for hot fucking outside of work.” 

Buck smiled and kissed Eddie’s neck, falling quiet for a moment. “Eddie?” 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“I’m, uh, not sure if I’m ready for, uh, actual fucking quite yet,” he said quietly, as though he were afraid of how Eddie would react. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Eddie said reassuringly. “There are plenty of ways to fuck that don’t involve penetration. We had a lot of fun last night, didn’t we?” He kissed Buck’s forehead.

“Yeah,” Buck said fondly. “I just don’t want to disappoint you.” 

“Baby, no,” Eddie said. “I don’t ever want to do anything that you’re not comfortable with, and you’ll never disappoint me with what you like or don’t like in bed. I just want to have fun finding ways to feel good together. And if that never includes penatrative sex, that’s okay.” 

“Thank you,” Buck whispered, burrowing further into Eddie’s neck and shoulder. “I’m not saying never, but I’m just not ready right now.” 

“Not a problem,” Eddie said warmly. “That just means we’ll get to spend lots and lots of time in bed figuring out what we’re both comfortable with and what feels good.”

Buck laughed. “If last night was any indication, I think I’m okay with that.”

Eddie rolled over so that he was pressing Buck into the bed and kissed him thoroughly. “We could start right now,” he said seductively, mouthing kisses along the column of Buck’s neck.

“Mmm,” Buck hummed happily, arching his neck to give Eddie more access. “Talking,” he gasped after enjoying Eddie’s mouth on him for a few minutes. “We need to finish talking.”

“Do we though?” Eddie teased, nipping at the sensitive spot behind Buck’s ear. 

“Yes,” Buck ground out. “Fuck, Eddie, we don’t have much time. We gotta talk about how we want to handle this with Christopher and Maddie and everybody else at work.”

Eddie stilled, groaning a little. He dropped his head down to Buck’s shoulder before rolling back off him. “God, I just want you so fucking much, Evan.” 

“Me too, baby. And we’ll have time to be together later, I promise. I’m not going anywhere, remember?” 

Eddie nodded, pressing one more kiss to Buck’s neck. “Will you be mad if I’m not ready to tell Christopher yet?” he asked nervously. 

“Of course not,” Buck said gently. “He’s your son, and letting a romantic partner into his life is a big deal.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want you in his life, baby,” Eddie said sincerely. “You’re already in his life, and I know how much you love him. I just need to figure out how I want to tell him about how our relationship has changed.” 

“We can do this on your time, Ed,” Buck said. “I’m okay with whatever you feel most comfortable with.” 

Eddie nodded, brushing a kiss across Buck’s lips. “Thank you,” he whispered. “What about the rest of the team? Do we want to hold off on telling them?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Buck said. “I kind of want this to just be ours for a little bit. Obviously we’ll tell them eventually, but let’s give it some time.” 

“I agree. Do you want to tell Maddie?” 

Buck hesitated. “Yes and no. I want to tell her because she’s my sister. But I also don’t want to have to ask her to keep a secret from Chimney.”

“You don’t have to decide right now, sweetheart. Take some time to think about it, and I’ll support you no matter what choice you make.”

Buck kissed Eddie softly, feeling overwhelmed by affection for him and profound gratitude for getting to be here with him. 

Eddie cuddled into Buck for a few more minutes before glancing at the clock and groaning. “Baby, I hate to kick you out, but abuela is going to be here with Christopher in like ten minutes, and I think it’ll just be confusing for him if you’re here.” 

“Of course, Eddie. I understand,” Buck said, kissing Eddie before getting up and searching for his clothing. 

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” Eddie murmured, almost involuntarily from where he still lounged on the bed. 

The most adorable blush crept over Buck’s neck and cheeks, and Eddie just had to get out of bed to kiss Buck’s flushed face. 

“Mmm, Eddie,” Buck whined. “You’re not making this easier.”

“I know, I know,” Eddie murmured against Buck’s lips, pawing at his ass. 

Buck gently shoved Eddie away so he could tug his shirt over head. Eddie grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser and slid into them before following Buck to the door. Eddie couldn’t resist pushing Buck up against the door, his forearms pressed against the door as well, bracketing Buck’s face. He nosed at the underside of Buck’s jaw before kissing him heatedly, tongue thrusting into his mouth. Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pressing their torsos together and rolling his hips against Eddie’s. A little whimper escaped Buck’s mouth as Eddie pulled away, panting. 

“I’ll see you at work?” Eddie said, his lips the prettiest shade of red. 

Buck kissed Eddie softly. “Yeah, I’ll see you at work.”


	3. Chapter 3

A soft hand brushed against Buck’s lower back as he was storing his things in his locker at work, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Eddie smiling at him as he walked to his locker. “Hey,” Buck said, his face lighting up at the sight of him. 

“Have a good morning?” Eddie asked, a playful smile on his face. 

“It was okay,” Buck responded, smiling teasingly at Eddie. 

“Just okay?” 

“Mmhmm,” Buck said, nodding a quick acknowledgement to a firefighter from the previous shift who ducked in to grab something from her locker. As soon as she left and he and Eddie were alone again, he sauntered over and leaned against the locker next to Eddie’s. “Is it ridiculous if I say I missed you?” he asked quietly. 

Eddie’s face brightened a little at Buck’s question. “Not at all,” he said, his voice equally low. “Especially because I missed you too.” 

“Damn, I wish I could kiss you right now,” Buck whispered. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Eddie warned. He reached out and ran his fingers down Buck’s bare arm, and even that brief moment of gentle contact served to ground both of them a little. “Bobby in yet?” 

“Yeah, he’s in his office.” 

“Should we do this?” 

“No time like the present,” Buck said, only a slight tremor of nerves in his voice. 

“You sure?”

“Eddie, yes, I’m sure. You’re trusting me on this, remember?”

Eddie’s expression was sheepish. “I know. I trust you. I’m just having a hard time believing this is real.” 

“Well believe it, Diaz,” Buck said with a smile. He squeezed Eddie’s shoulder and the two of them left the room. 

Bobby’s office door was ajar and Buck knocked gently on the doorframe. “Hey, Cap,” he said, when Bobby looked up from the paperwork he was filling out. “You have a sec?”

“Yeah, of course,” Bobby said easily, gesturing them into the room.   
Eddie followed Buck into Bobby’s office, easing the door closed behind him. He and Buck both dropped into the chairs positioned across from Bobby. 

‘What can I do for you, gentlemen?” Bobby said, putting down his pen and giving them his full attention. 

Buck and Eddie glanced at each other quickly, and Eddie reached over to rest his hand just above Buck’s knee. “Um, well Buck and I are together,” he said simply. “And we wanted to be transparent and let you know.” 

To Bobby’s credit, only the slightest flicker of surprise crossed over his face. “Well,” he said, shifting easily from friend mode to boss mode. “The department doesn’t explicitly forbid individuals at the same station from pursuing romantic relationships, but in general, it’s not looked upon too favorably. There have been some issues in the past with romantic relationships interfering with team dynamics or distracting people while on the job.”

Buck nodded. “And we’ve thought about and discussed that,” he said quickly. “We don’t want our personal lives to affect anything at work. I’m not going to pretend it’ll be easy, and there will probably be some growing pains, but we’ve agreed that at work, we’re coworkers and nothing more.” 

Bobby considered both of them. Now that the initial surprise had worn off, the idea of Eddie and Buck as a couple was starting to make more sense to him. “How are you wanting to handle the rest of the team?” 

“Uh, we were not really wanting to tell them quite yet. This pretty new, and we’re still figuring it out, so it would be nice to keep it on the downlow for a little bit.” Eddie said. 

“How new, if I might ask?” 

Buck and Eddie both laughed. “Um, like as of last night,” Eddie told him. 

Bobby chuckled as well. “Okay, well very new then. 

“Yeah,” Eddie said, still laughing a little. 

“Well, I have to say I agree with keeping this quiet for now. Let’s give it a little time, and then we can reassess. I don’t want to tell you two how to manage your relationship, but as your captain, I do have to think about the team’s success as a whole.”

“We understand,” Buck said. “We really want to still be professional and focused at work.”

“Okay, good. I trust you two to use common sense and act appropriately while at work. And guys,” Bobby said, sounding a touch uncomfortable for the first time in their conversation, “I don’t want to find you two taking advantage of storage closets or bunk rooms or anything like that, all right? You need to be completely hands off while on shift.” 

“Understood,” Eddie said quickly, Buck nodding in agreement. “No funny business, we promise.” 

“Okay. Thank you for coming to me and acting so responsibly about this.” 

“No problem, Cap,” Buck said, he and Eddie standing up to leave.

Buck’s hand was on the doorknob when Bobby spoke again. “And guys?”

“Yeah?” Buck and Eddie responded in unison. 

“I’m really happy for you two,” Bobby said, smiling kindly at them. “I think you’re good for each other.” 

“Thanks, Bobby,” Eddie said, and the pair of them left his office. 

“Well that went pretty well,” Buck said as soon as they were out of earshot of Bobby’s office.

“It really did,” Eddie said with a smile. 

“What are you two schoolgirls whispering about?” Hen said, coming up behind them. 

Buck rolled his eyes. “Good morning to you too, Hen.”

They were saved from Hen needling them further by the sudden ringing of alarms. Bobby came out of his office and ushered Eddie, Buck, and Hen to the engines. “It’s go time, team,” he said.

The call ended up being a small kitchen fire that the homeowner most likely could have put out himself if he’d owned a fire extinguisher. The team was able to put it out quickly, and luckily there was limited damage and no injuries. After a short lecture about the importance of owning appropriate fire safety equipment that left the tall, blond man looking rather sheepish, they headed back to the station.

The rest of their 24-hour shift passed by slowly and without major incident. They had a few more minor calls, but nothing terribly extreme or time consuming. Buck and Eddie both noticed that when at the station, Bobby kept assigning them chores that would keep them far away from each other, and rather than be annoyed by it, they were both secretly a little relieved. Their relationship was so new and their desire to flirt and touch and just be together was very high; being forced to spend time away from each other was already helping them fight temptation and establish the way they were going to have to behave at work.

Late the next morning, Buck and Eddie found themselves alone in the locker room once more. Chimney and Hen had both cleared out quickly after shift ended, but Buck and Eddie moved at a more languid pace. Eddie finished gathering his belongings first and moved to be near Buck. “Do you want to come over tonight and have dinner with Christopher and me?”

“Are you sure? I thought you didn’t want Christopher to know yet.” 

“I don’t, but it’s not like you haven’t come over for dinner before. You’ll just have to be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself,” Eddie said, a teasing note in his voice. 

Buck’s breath caught a little at Eddie saying “good boy,” and he determined that that was something he’d have to dwell upon later. “Yeah, okay. I’d like that.” He smiled at Eddie. “Ready to go?” 

The pair walked out to their cars together, and after glancing around to make sure nobody was near, Eddie brushed a quick kiss against Buck’s mouth. “I’ll see you at 7.”

-

Buck tried diligently to have a productive afternoon. He took a nap to catch up on the sleep he missed out on while on shift and strongly considered doing a few loads of laundry. Instead, though, he ended up spending most of his day reliving his night at Eddie’s and eagerly anticipating going back to his house. He knew that with Christopher home, a sleepover wasn’t in the cards, but damn it, he just wanted to be near Eddie.

It was true what he’d told Eddie that first night: he’d never been attracted to a man before. But if he was being truly honest with himself—something he was really working on these days—he’d experienced a flicker of attraction for Eddie the very first moment they’d met. Sure, he’d tried to write off the angsty feelings churning in his gut as dislike at first and then later close friendship, but now all he could look back and see was slow simmering attraction and romantic feelings. Now, though, he was left wondering if Eddie was some massive exception to his preference for women, or if he was truly into men and had just never realized it. 

There was one way to test this out, Buck decided, pulling out his laptop. A few keystrokes and a quick Google search later, he had a video of two very naked men all cued up. He felt a thrum of both nerves and excitement as he pressed play and began to watch as the two men side by side on a loveseat attacked each other’s mouths, hands wandering over bodies. One of them, a muscular blond, dropped to his knees and began to lick and suck the other taller man’s straining cock, and Buck felt his own dick twitch. The moans escaping the mouth of the man having his cock sucked were deep and rumbly, and Buck found that he really, really liked it. The man sounded like Eddie had when he was getting close to coming. 

Buck wiggled his sweatpants and boxers down to his thighs and began to slowly stroke his cock, eyes trained on the smaller man who was deepthroating like a champ. He suddenly wanted to be that man very badly, as long as the man fucking his mouth were Eddie. This desire was a little surprising, as he’d literally never considered having a cock in his mouth until this exact moment, but it also thrilled him in a way he couldn’t quite put words to. 

The taller man hauled his partner up for a sloppy, dirty kiss, tugging at the blond man until he was on his lap. They kissed ferociously for a few minutes, biting and nipping at each other’s neck and shoulders. The tall brunette squeezed and kneaded the other man’s ass, running a teasing finger along his partner’s crack, earning him whimpers and moans that sounded so pretty. 

Soon, the tall man began to push the blond away. “Finish what you started,” he growled, and the blond slid back to the ground, eagerly taking the taller man’s large, swaying cock back into his mouth and sucking hard. 

Then the taller man began to babble about how he was getting close and how his partner looked so good with a dick in his mouth, and Buck moaned audibly, stroking himself faster. “You’re such a good boy,” the man praised his on-screen lover, and Buck came hard. 

Yep, this was definitely something that needed to be explored.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck arrived at Eddie’s house at 7 on the dot. He couldn’t help the smile that illuminated his face when the door swung open to reveal Eddie standing there in black sweats and a tight grey t-shirt. “Fuck, you’re sexy,” he blurted out without even thinking about it, blushing immediately after saying it. 

Eddie smiled wickedly, standing aside to usher Buck into the house. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Christopher?” Buck asked nervously before Eddie could make contact. 

“In his room doing homework. Just lemme kiss you for a second and then we’ll go get him for dinner.” 

Not able to find any fault with this particular plan, Buck nodded, melting against Eddie’s chest and offering up his lips. Eddie kissed him deeply, sweetly. There was an underlying note of intense desire in the kiss, but it mostly served to communicate how much Eddie had missed him and how glad he was to see him now. Buck would never admit to it, but a tiny whimper escaped him, indicating just how happy he was to be here kissing Eddie. “I missed you,” Buck whispered after the kiss ended. 

“I missed you too. I’m beginning to think I’m just going to miss you anytime you’re not around.” 

Buck beamed. “Yeah, me too.” 

A timer ringing from the kitchen interrupted their sweet moment. “That would be the garlic bread,” Eddie said. “How about I go get that and you can go tell Chris that dinner is ready?”

Buck kissed Eddie once more. “Sure thing.” He walked down the hall to Christopher’s room. “Hey buddy,” he said.

“Buck!” Christopher exclaimed happily, getting up from his desk to come hug Buck. 

“Ready for dinner? Your dad said it’s ready.” 

“Yeah, I’m starving!” he exclaimed, following Buck to the kitchen. With a little help from Buck, Christopher got settled into his chair, and Eddie began loading his plate with pasta, salad, and bread. 

Christopher entertained Buck and Eddie with stories from school as they ate, and Buck couldn’t help but think just how damned domestic this scene was. Two men in a relationship eating spaghetti with a little boy they both loved fiercely. This could be his future, Buck realized, and as much as the thought pleased him, it also frightened him a little. He was young and impulsive and wasn’t always known for his decision making skills. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt or disappoint Christopher and Eddie, but he also had a hard time picturing him being able to avoid that fate. His relationship with Abby had done a little to convince him that he was capable of a serious, mature relationship, but the stakes here felt higher. He forced himself to shake off this unease; it was still very early in their relationship, but already he knew that this felt different, more real. And as he and Eddie had discussed the previous morning, all cocooned happily together in Eddie’s bed, he didn’t have to figure out everything right now. There was time. 

Eddie glanced up at the clock long after the three had finished eating and were just sitting and talking. “Man, it got late! Christopher, it’s time for bed!” 

“But Dad, Buck is here!” 

“It’s still a school night, buddy. It’s not like Buck won’t be back soon.” 

“I want Buck to help me get ready for bed,” Christopher said pleadingly. 

Eddie glanced at Buck. “Okay with you?”

“Sure thing,” Buck said eagerly, standing up. “Come on, Christopher, my man. Let’s get you into some PJs.” 

“I guess I’ll just clean up while you two have all the fun,” Eddie said teasingly, and he watched his son and boyfriend go down the hall to Christopher’s room. 

Twenty minutes and a clean kitchen later, Eddie made his way to Christopher’s bedroom to relieve Buck. He stopped in the doorway when he saw the scene in the room. Buck had folded his large body onto Christopher’s twin bed and had one arm around the boy as he animatedly read him a book. Christopher was giggling like mad at the funny voice Buck was using for the wizard in the book, and Buck’s face was lit up with joy. 

A wave of affection washed over Eddie, and he leaned against the doorframe, just watching. A quiet voice had been whispering to him over the past few months that what he felt for Buck was more than a crush or simple affection, and that voice had grown much louder the moment his lips had first brushed against Buck’s. Now, that voice was shouting, and there was no denying that he was in love with this man. But he couldn’t tell him—not yet. It was far too soon, and though he truly did trust Buck when he said that he was committed to this relationship, he was still a little hesitant to lay too much emotion on their blossoming romance before they were both ready. The had literally been together for 48 hours, and using the L word now could spook Buck. 

Buck finished the chapter, placed the book on Christopher’s nightstand and rolled off the bed. “Okay, dude,” he said, “it’s time for lights out.” 

“Just one more chapter!” Christopher begged. 

“No can do, buddy,” Buck said. “It’s getting late, and you need your beauty sleep.” 

“I’m already beautiful,” Christopher said, a huge grin on his face. 

Buck smiled and bent over to kiss Christopher on the forehead. “That you are, Chris.”

“I love you, Buck,” Christopher said fondly. 

Buck’s face softened, and he tousled Christopher’s hair too. “I love you too, buddy.” 

“Daddy!” Christopher exclaimed suddenly, seeing Eddie in the doorway. “Come say goodnight!” 

Buck’s attention snapped to where Eddie stood in the doorway, backlit by the hall light. He hadn’t noticed Eddie the entire time he’d been standing there, and his expression was a mixture between sheepish and affectionate. 

Eddie crossed the room to kiss Christopher goodnight. “Love you, bud,” he said. 

“Love you too, daddy.” 

Eddie shut off the lamp on Christopher’s nightstand, leaving the three of them in only the soft glow of Christopher’s nightlight. Bidding Christopher one final goodnight, Eddie and Buck left the bedroom, closing the door behind them. As soon as they were in the hallway, Eddie tenderly gathered Buck into his arms, just holding him close. 

A little surprised, but pleased all the same, Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie’s back and rested his cheek against Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie slowly ran his hands up and down Buck’s back in a soothing motion. “Thank you for loving my son,” he whispered, emotion evident in his voice. 

“He makes it easy,” Buck said. He enjoyed just being in Eddie’s arms for another minute before taking his hand and leading him to the living room. They both collapsed onto the couch, Eddie immediately draping an arm around Buck’s shoulders and tugging him against his body. Buck happily cuddled into Eddie’s side and tilted his head to press a soft kiss to Eddie’s neck. 

“I hope I never get used to this,” Eddie said. 

“Get used to what?”

Eddie kissed Buck’s temple. “Just how good it feels to hold you.”

Buck smiled. “You’re such a sap, Ed.” 

“You love it, baby. Don’t even try to deny it.”

Buck shifted and swung a leg over Eddie so that he was straddling his lap. He leaned in and brushed a teasing kiss against Eddie’s mouth. “I do love it. But don’t tell anyone—I have a reputation to uphold.”

Eddie ran his hands from Buck’s shoulders down to his ass, which he gripped firmly, nudging Buck’s torso closer to his. “It’ll be our secret,” he murmured against Buck’s lips before kissing him firmly. 

A soft sigh escaped Buck as he enthusiastically kissed Eddie back. He slid his arms around Eddie’s neck, one hand raking his fingernails through the short hair near the nape of Eddie’s neck. Almost of their own volition, his hips began rolling, rubbing his cock against Eddie’s in the most delicious way. 

Eddie’s hands got grabbier, clutching desperately at Buck’s body, wanting him closer, closer, closer. It was quickly becoming apparent that it just might not be possible for him to have Buck close enough; he’d always be craving more. He was okay with that, he decided—he would more than happily spend the rest of his life trying to get more Buck. 

“Ed,” Buck gasped against Eddie’s open mouth. “Wanna suck you. Can I?” Their positioning reminded him so much of the porn he’d watched earlier, and he was overcome with that same desire to have Eddie in his mouth that he’d experienced while watching. 

Eddie groaned and gently bit Buck on the neck. “Baby, in what world would the answer to that be anything other than yes?” 

“I might be terrible at it,” Buck said, trying to be flippant and nonchalant but sounding vulnerable and shy instead. 

Eddie kissed him sweetly. “Impossible. But Evan, you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. You don’t have anything to prove.”

“No, that’s not it. I want to, Eddie. I really want it.” He slid off Eddie’s lap to kneel on the floor between Eddie’s splayed legs. He nuzzled Eddie’s inner thigh before tugging Eddie’s sweatpants down far enough that he could free his cock. With only the slightest hesitation, he suckled the head of Eddie’s cock, swirling his tongue around around it. 

“Fuck, Ev,” Eddie moaned. “Your mouth feels so fucking good.” He carded his fingers through Buck’s hair, letting his hand rest gently on the top of his head. 

Feeling emboldened, Buck took more of Eddie’s thick cock into his mouth, stroking the part he couldn’t fit with his hands. At some point he supposed he’d stop feeling surprised at how good, how natural it felt to be with a man, especially after his previous experience with Eddie and the fact that the porn he’d jacked off to had made him cum harder than any straight porn ever had. There was a part of him that suspected that the reason he was enjoying having a cock in his mouth so much was specifically because it was Eddie’s cock, but he also had no desire to test out that theory. He just wanted to spend as much time as possible learning to give Eddie the best damn blowjob he’d ever had. 

Eddie stroked the back of Buck’s neck, fighting the urge to thrust. Buck seemed to be navigating his bisexual awakening without heistation or second guessing, but Eddie didn’t want to push him or go too fast. But damn, it was near impossible for him to keep still. 

“Stop holding back,” Buck gasped, pulling off Eddie’s dick and tonguing the slit.

“I’m not!” Eddie insisted. 

“I can feel you trying to stay still, Eds,” Buck retorted. “This may be the first time I’ve had a cock in my mouth, but I’m not a fragile flower. Just fuck my mouth, baby.”

With a groan, Eddie gave in, cupping the back of Buck’s head and thrusting into his mouth, albeit a little gently. 

Buck hummed happily around Eddie’s cock, laving it with his tongue. He relaxed his mouth and throat as Eddie continued to thrust and began to fondle Eddie’s balls. 

“Gonna cum,” Eddie warned, slowing his thrusts. 

“Do it. Keep going,” Buck said, taking Eddie’s cock back into his mouth and gripping Eddie’s hips and tugging. 

Eddie acquiesced, tugging at Buck’s hair as he thrust one, two, three more times before coming hard. He slumped back against the couch, breathing hard. 

Buck gently sucked Eddie’s cock clean and let it slip from his mouth. He tucked it back into Eddie’s pants and then climbed back onto the couch to snuggle into Eddie’s side. Eddie tilted Buck’s head so he could kiss him thoroughly. “That was amazing, baby,” he whispered. 

Buck’s smile was both pleased and a little bashful. “Yeah?”

“Mmhm,” Eddie said, sounding a little sleepy. He ran a hand down Buck’s chest and stomach until he reached the hard bulge in Buck’s pants. He began to gently massage it, earning an appreciative moan from Buck. “How do you want me to get you off, Ev?”

“Just jack me,” Buck said, his voice a little strained. “Won’t take much. Sucking you turned me on so fucking much.” 

“Oh really?” Eddie’s voice was low and sultry as he got Buck’s dick out of his pants and started to stroke it slowly. “Did you like it when I fucked your mouth?”

“Yeah,” Buck’s voice was thready, and he desperately sought out Eddie’s mouth. He welcomed Eddie’s thrusting tongue into his mouth as Eddie started stroking him faster, tightening his grip to create more friction. Their kiss was hot and messy, and soon Buck was just gasping into Eddie’s mouth. 

“Gonna cum,” Buck gasped, pressing his face into Eddie’s neck. 

“That’s it, baby,” Eddie crooned. “Come all over my hand. Get me nice and messy.”

Buck stifled his shout as he came, shooting all over Eddie’s hand. He sagged bonelessly against Eddie, and moaned when Eddie brought his hand to his mouth to lick it clean. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Buck muttered. 

Eddie answered with a kiss, and Buck didn’t even mind that he could taste his own cum on Eddie’s tongue. He actually kind of liked it. 

The two were quiet for a few minutes, nestled together on the couch. Eddie trailed a soft hand up and down Buck’s arm, and Buck had never felt so content in his life. 

“I watched gay porn this afternoon,” Buck said out of nowhere, breaking the silence. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on his face. “First time?”

“Uh huh.” 

“And?”

“And...it was really hot,” Buck said, a little bashful. “Even more so when I imagined it was you and me.” 

Eddie couldn’t deny that he liked the sound of that. “That does sound hot, baby. If you want, maybe we can watch together sometime.” 

“Yeah,” Buck said. “That could be fun.” He was quiet for another moment. “Thank you for being so patient with me as I figure all this out,” he whispered. 

“Of course, Ev,” Eddie said, kissing his forehead. “I don’t want to rush you, and I just want you to be happy.”

“You make me happy,” Buck said. “It’s just kind of weird, I guess, because I thought I understood my sexuality and what turns me on and everything, and now it’s like there are all these new things I hadn’t even considered before that I need to explore.” 

“Well,” Eddie nudged Buck’s face so he could look him in the eye. “I’m more than happy to explore them with you.” 

Buck knew this was a perfect time to bring up the reaction he’d had to Eddie saying “good boy” earlier and the way that phrase made him cum so hard when watching porn, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it yet. It was too much, too soon for him, and he just wasn’t ready. He didn’t even really understand it, and the idea of saying the words “I think I get turned on by you telling me I’m a good boy” to Eddie was only slightly short of mortifying. Instead he just kissed Eddie. “Thank you,” he said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t hard for Eddie and Buck to fall into an easy rhythm as a couple. If they were being truly honest with themselves, aside from the addition of a lot of kissing, groping, and sex, their new routine wasn’t _that_ much different from how they’d interacted when they had been “just friends.” 

At work, they were just as in sync and as much of a team as they’d been before—Bobby had to admit that he actually thought they might work together better now—and while they did have some moments of intense sexual tension, they’d kept to their word about staying professional and were pretty sure that nobody else had noticed. 

Buck spent nearly every evening they were both off shift at Eddie’s apartment with him and Christopher, and though he hadn’t spent the night since their first night together, the pair had a difficult time keeping their hands off each other after Christopher had gone to bed. 

They were spooned tightly together, naked as the day they were born, both of them catching their breath after a pair of rather intense orgasms when it dawned on Eddie. “We haven’t gone on an actual date,” he said, turning in Buck’s arms to look at him. 

“Hmm?” Buck said, still a little drunk on the orgasm Eddie had just coaxed out of him. 

“A date, Ev. You know, two people who like each other romantically go out to dinner or a movie or a cultural event of some sort and flirt and make goo-goo eyes at each other? Sounding familiar?” 

Buck rolled his eyes. “I know what a date is, Eddie.” 

“Then can I take you on one? We’ve been together for over a month, and all we’ve done is get pizza with Christopher and have sneaky sex after he goes to bed.” The eager hopefulness in Eddie’s eyes was downright adorable, and it almost looked as though he thought there was a chance that Buck would say no. 

Kissing Eddie softly on the mouth, Buck nodded. “Of course. I’d love to go on a date with you, baby.” Buck kissed him again. “But for the record, I have zero complaints about pizza with Christopher and sneaky sex with you.”

Eddie’s heart warmed. “I know. But I want us to, you know, act like a real couple,” he said a little shyly. 

“Eddie,” Buck said, tugging Eddie impossibly closer. “I know that our relationship is a little unconventional because of all the hush hush stuff, but we are a real couple.”

“Real couples go on dates,” Eddie said, mock petulantly. 

“Which is why we are going to go on a date,” Buck said, a goofy grin on his face as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

Eddie’s returning grin was just as goofy. “Okay,” he said. “Let me look at our schedules and figure out babysitting for Christopher and then I’ll let you know the plan. We’re not gonna do our first date halfway,” he said, a suggestive smirk on his face. “We are going to have a proper sleepover and everything.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Buck said, nibbling on the side of Eddie’s neck. He yawned and glanced at the clock on Eddie’s nightstand. “But no sleepover tonight. I better get going.” 

Buck reluctantly rolled out of bed and pulled his clothes on. Eddie made a move to get up, but Buck crawled back onto the bed and pushed Eddie back down onto his pillows. “Uh uh,” he said, kissing Eddie thoroughly. “You stay right here and go to sleep, baby. I’ll lock the door behind me. Gotta make use of this shiny new key I have.” He kissed Eddie one more time. “Goodnight, Eddie.” 

“Night, Ev,” Eddie replied with a content smile. 

-

Eddie cornered Buck at the end of the next shift they shared and stepped a little closer to him than he would normally do while at work. “I’m gonna pick you up tonight at 6 for our date,” he said, a pleased twinkle in his eye. 

Buck scoffed in mock outrage. “A little presumptuous of you to assume I don’t have other plans, isn’t it?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Ev, if you have plans other than coming over and working on Christopher’s model plane with him, I’ll tell the whole team about our relationship right now.” 

Buck scowled, but it was good natured. “Okay fine, you’re right. I’ll be ready for you at 6, then.” 

The brightness of Eddie’s returning smile made Buck’s heart squeeze a little bit with an unidentifiable emotion. “I can’t wait,” Eddie said. 

-

The waiting was impossible. Eddie picked Christopher up from school and helped him with his homework, but was distracted as hell the entire time. He loved his son and cherished the time he spent with him, but that didn’t keep his mind from wandering to how sexy Buck looked in his uniform and how safe and content he felt when wrapped in Buck’s arms. Their relationship thus far had been quiet stolen moments when nobody was looking, and he was excited for a night where he didn’t have to worry about who was around or how loud they were being in bed. They would just get to enjoy being together without any concern for anything else. 

“You ready to go to abuela’s?” He asked Christopher when he finished packing an overnight bag for his son. 

“Yes!” Christopher responded enthusiastically. “Let’s go now!”

Eddie chuckled. “Glad to know you’re so eager to get rid of me, kid.” 

“Abuela is a better cook,” Christopher said matter-of-factly, giving Eddie a wide grin. 

“Can’t argue there, bud.” 

The drop off at abuela’s was smooth, as it usually was, and Eddie was surprised when he felt a sudden fit of nervousness wash over him as he drove to Buck’s apartment. He obviously knew that Buck was into him, but for some reason the prospect of acting like a “real couple,” as Eddie had teased Buck a few days ago in bed, felt more intense than he was expecting. It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, just a surprising one. 

His stomach fluttered a little as he knocked on Buck’s door and that flutter grew stronger when the door swung open to reveal Buck in black jeans and a wine-colored button down that perfectly highlighted his beautiful upper body. “Hi,” Eddie said, almost shyly. 

“Hi,” Buck responded, leaning in to kiss Eddie. 

Eddie allowed himself to enjoy the kiss for a few long seconds before pulling away. “If I keep kissing you, we’re never going to make it to dinner.”

Buck grinned. “I don’t see the problem with that.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes as Buck stepped out of the doorway and locked the door behind him. “We’re going on a date, Evan.” 

“Mmkay, but just dinner,” Buck said, pressing a quick kiss to Eddie’s jaw before falling into step with Eddie to walk toward Eddie’s car. “I don’t have the patience to sit next to you for some marathon date when I could have you naked in my bed.” 

Eddie groaned a little. “Baby, you can’t say stuff like that to me when we’re not in close proximity to a bed.” 

Buck shrugged, “Just trying to be honest.” 

They both climbed into Eddie’s car, and Buck took the opportunity to lean over the gear shift and kiss Eddie deeply, one hand cupping the side of Eddie’s neck as he plundered his mouth with his tongue. 

Eddie groaned again. “Evan,” he said, his voice full of warning. 

Buck pulled back, grinning. “Fine, fine. I’ll behave.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Eddie muttered, putting the car into drive and pulling onto the road. 

-

Roughly seven minutes into what was supposed to be the most perfect first date the world had ever seen, Buck was scowling. He should have been delighted—here he was in a quaint little Italian restaurant, cozied up in a corner booth next to his sexy, loving, kind boyfriend. And, really, he was delighted about those things. 

What he wasn’t delighted about—and what was the source of his scowling—was the server who was flirting hardcore with Eddie even though Buck was _right there_. Apparently the fact that there was barely a centimeter between the two of them or that Buck’s hand was resting on Eddie’s thigh or that Buck was glaring at the guy like he’d just kicked a puppy just wasn’t enough to signal to Tyler that he should back the fuck off. 

Eddie was being polite and pleasant, and even though he wasn’t flirting back in any way, Buck’s blood was boiling. He squeezed Eddie’s thigh perhaps a bit too tightly, and the moment Tyler walked away to fetch their drinks and put in their appetizer order, Eddie turned to Buck. 

“Ev, baby, what’s gotten into you?”

“What’s gotten into me?” Buck repeated incredulously. “What’s gotten into me is that you’re fucking mine and fucking Tyler needs to back off and stop fucking flirting with you.” 

To Buck’s surprise, Eddie’s face split into a wide grin, which just frustrated Buck further. “What?” he asked, scowl deepening. “I fail to see what’s worth smiling about right now.” 

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous,” Eddie said, dropping a sweet kiss to Buck’s mouth that did very little to placate him. 

“I am not cute,” Buck said petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Eddie burst into laughter, and Buck jerked back away from him a little, a look of hurt briefly flitting over his face. Buck moved like he was going to scoot away from him and out of the booth, but Eddie grabbed his arm to keep him from moving too far. 

“Baby, don’t go. I’m sorry for laughing. It just feels ridiculous for you to be jealous of our server, because I literally didn’t even notice he was flirting. I'm focused 100 percent on you, babe, and I just wanted him to take our order so I could be alone with you.” 

Buck softened a little. “Is this what it felt like for you when you watched me flirt with other people before we were together?” He asked, his voice small. 

“Yeah,” Eddie said simply.

Buck drooped a little and he fixed his eyes on his hands, which were twisting together nervously. “I’m sorry,” he said, sounding so sad and guilty that it broke Eddie’s heart a little. 

Eddie cupped Buck’s cheek gently and drew his face up so Buck’s gaze would meet his. “Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry about. We weren’t together, and you weren’t doing anything wrong.” 

“But it hurt you,” Buck said earnestly. 

Their positioning in the booth made it a tad awkward, but Eddie pulled Buck into a tight hug. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he repeated, kissing the side of Buck’s neck. “But I love you for being so concerned.” 

Eddie truly hadn’t meant to say the L word. He knew it was true, but was still hesitant, not wanting to move too fast.

Buck pulled out of Eddie’s embrace, and Eddie feared he’d just ruined everything until he saw the brilliant smile on Buck’s face, the softness in his eyes. 

“You love me?” 

Eddie returned Buck’s megawatt smile. “Yeah, Ev, I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Buck said, kissing Eddie more passionately than he normally would in public. 

Of course Tyler chose that moment to bring the bottle of wine they’d ordered to the table, and Buck and Eddie sprang apart when Tyler cleared his throat awkwardly. He plunked the bottle down on the table with perhaps more force than was necessary. “Are you ready to order?” he asked flatly. 

“Um, I think we need another minute,” Eddie said, trying not to laugh. 

Tyler hurried away, suddenly no longer interested in maintaining a flirty repartee with Eddie. 

Eddie began to laugh the moment Tyler was out of earshot, but his laughter was abruptly cut off by Buck’s mouth pressing against his ear. “I think he finally understands that you’re mine,” Buck growled before gently biting the sensitive spot behind Eddie’s ear. 

Eddie’s cock twitched in his pants, and he was left wondering why he thought a date was such a good idea in the first place. 

-

The rest of dinner was exactly what they’d both pictured: flirting with one another, sneaking kisses every now and then, feeding each other bites of food, and generally just enjoying being together in a context other than work or Eddie’s house. 

That said, by the time they finished arguing about who would pay the check—Eddie won the argument with the assertion that he should pay since he was the one to ask Buck on the date—they were both getting very antsy for the, ahem, next phase of the date. One that would involve much more privacy and much fewer items of clothing. Between their conflicting work schedules, parent-teacher conferences for Eddie, and a family dinner for Buck, they hadn’t had sex in several days, and as they were still in the fuck like rabbits stage of their relationship, this was simply not acceptable. 

And though Eddie was just as anxious to be behind closed doors as he knew Buck was, he couldn’t resist messing with him as they walked hand in hand to Eddie’s car. “So, I was thinking we could go bowling now? Or maybe mini-golf, if you’d rather do that.” 

Buck met Eddie’s eye with such a horrified expression on his face that Eddie burst out laughing once again. He cradled Buck’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “I’m just teasing, baby. The only place we’re going is your apartment.” 

“Not funny,” Buck whined, kissing Eddie again and rolling his hips against Eddie’s. “It’s been too long. I need you.” 

Even though they were in the middle of a very public parking lot, Eddie couldn’t resist grabbing Buck’s ass, using his grip to pull them closer together. He tugged at Buck’s bottom lip with his teeth before sucking on it gently. “Then I guess I’d better get you home, huh, baby?” 

Buck nodded eagerly, grabbed Eddie’s hand, and dragged him to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait and for cutting it off right before the good stuff ;) Phase two of their first date coming soon.


End file.
